I love you 3000
by FestusGirl
Summary: A solangelo fic about Will being scared of a few ghost stories. It's not much, but it's really just to get my mind off things. Hope y'all enjoy though.


**Beginning Notes**

I am not okay. Let me get that off my chest. I've just seen Avengers Endgame, and frick. I'm a depressed potato right now. So, yeah. Depressed potato. All characters belong to Rick Riordan, hope y'all like this solangelo fic.

**.oOo.oOo.**

'It's not that bad. I'm okay. I'm totally okay. Not scared,' Will told himself as he walked back to the Apollo cabin. He had just gone to the campfire, and everyone had told ghost stories. Will was terrified. He had had some bad experiences with ghost stories. But had he ever learned from his mistakes? Nooooo.

'Hey, Will,' somebody said. It scared the hell out of him. 'Gods! Annabeth, don't scare me like that,' he said. 'I didn't mean to scare you,' Annabeth said. 'You seem a little tense. Are you okay?' 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine,' Will said. A lie. 'Okay... Well, I'm going to bed. Bye.' And with that, Annabeth was gone. And Will was all alone again.

As soon as he got to the Apollo cabin, he jumped into bed, not even caring that he still had his shoes on. Only when he had nestled himself in the safety of his blankets, did he take off his shoes and change into his pyjamas. But he never left his bed. And he wasn't planning on ever leaving his bed. Not until day at least.

After half an hour of listening to his siblings sleep, and staring into the dark, wondering about the ghost stories, he started to doubt himself. _Am I okay? It's really dark here. What's that noise? _His head hurt from all the worrying. He didn't want to wake up his brothers and sisters, so he ran out into the cold night. The harpies were going to find him, that was for sure. But he couldn't stand being all alone anymore. All the other times he had had someone to comfort him.

Without even thinking where he was going, he ran to the Hades cabin. When he knocked on the door and a very sleepy Nico opened it, he realized where he was. 'Solace. What do you want?' Nico asked. 'Uh... I um, I...' Will stuttered. 'The ghost stories are keeping you awake, aren't they?' 'Yes.' Nico groaned. 'Fine. Come in, before the harpies find you.'

'You're lucky I can't sleep either,' Nico said. 'I didn't even know what I was doing,' Will admitted. 'Still lucky.' 'Whatever.' 'So what now?' Nico asked. 'I don't know, we could watch a movie?' Will said, but it came out more like a question. 'Okay. What do you want to watch?' 'Have you seen High School Musical?' 'Yeah, no. Percy forced me into watching it with him. Big mistake. Too, I don't know, high-school-cliché-y.' Nico said. 'High-school-cliché-y? Seriously? Whatever. I'll just pretend you didn't say that,' Will said slightly offended. After a 10 minute long argument, they decided to watch Divergent.

'You know? The book is better,' Nico randomly said, halfway through the movie. 'You read a book?' Will asked. 'Yes. Annabeth had heard about if from a friend of hers, so she read it, and she kept talking about the factions and everything, and I wanted to know what that was all about.' 'Did you read the whole trilogy?' Will asked. 'It's a trilogy?' Nico asked surprised. 'Yes,' Will said. 'Well, at least I know you won't have any plans except for reading those books next week,' Will teased. 'Why do you need to know if I have plans?' 'Because I'm your doctor.' 'That doesn't make any sense!' 'Yes it does.' 'No it doesn't.' 'Shhh, they're shooting guns.' 'Seriously Will? They've been doing that about half the movie already.'

After another half hour, Nico fell asleep, his head resting on Will's shoulder. As soon as Will noticed, he paused the movie, and put Nico's laptop on the floor. He had forgotten all about the ghost stories. He looked at Nico. He looked so adorable. Only then did Will notice his feelings for the other boy. _You're in love_, his brain told him. _No, I'm not. Yes, you are. Am I? Yes. You sure? 100 percent._ If his brain was that sure, then it should be right.

He looked at Nico again. A smile crawled across his face. Who was he kidding? His brain was totally right. He was head over heals for Nico. Up until now, he was just too scared to admit it. But seeing Nico here, sleeping on his shoulder, it really occurred to Will what a fool he had been. He wrapped his arm around Nico, and gently whispered: 'I love you.' To his surprise, Nico answered him. 'I love you too.'

**End Notes**

Boom! There you have it. Another solangelo fic. I know, I know, the title has nothing to do with it, but believe me, it's an expression of my pain. (People who've seen Endgame will understand the reference. And my pain.)

Let me thank my awesome friend **lovelylittlelion**, for the idea, and plot, blah, blah, blah. Go check her out on Archive Of Our Own for some awesome Star Wars fics. I'll see y'all in the next one. Byeee :)


End file.
